


Sweet Dreams are Made of These

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Season 2 Episode Trinity.(The beginning lines were taken from the ending of the episode) John has a way that Rodney can earn his trust back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams are Made of These

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/gifts).



> **Title:** Sweet Dreams Are Made of These  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Rodney McKay  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 3,500  
>  **Summary:** Set after the Season 2 Episode Trinity.(The first thing Rodney says was taken from the ending of the episode) John has a way that Rodney can earn his trust back.  
>  **A/N:** This was written for antares04a's birthday for her request at [Spanking_World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com). I hope you have a very Happy Birthday!

Rodney quickly followed John as he stepped into the transporter. “I’ve already apologized to Elizabeth.”

John nodded his head but didn’t say anything.

Rodney hastily continued. “And Radek and…and I thanked Colonel Caldwell for caring enough to spy on the experiment from orbit. Sent him a nice little e-mail, actually. But I saved you till last because, um… Honestly, I would…I would hate to think that recent events might have permanently dimmed your faith in my abilities… Or your trust. At the very least, I hope I can...I can earn that back.”

_What could he say?_ He slowly shook his head. “That may take a while.”

Rodney lowered his head as he whispered, “I see.”

“But there may be a faster way for you to earn my trust again.” John paused for a moment. “That is if you’re interested.”

His head snapped up. “Any thing. You just tell me what it is I have to do and I will do it. Gladly.” Rodney didn’t really care what John’s idea was, He was more than willing to do whatever he had to as long as he could earn John’s forgiveness. 

John bit back the smile that threatened to appear at the hopeful look on Rodney’s face. He moved closer until his mouth was near Rodney’s ear. He lowered his voice as he whispered his suggestion. “What happens to boys who have been bad?”

Rodney considered himself a smart man. No, that wasn’t right. He was a genius. He was the smartest person on Atlantis but even he was drawing a blank as to what John was talking about. 

Laughter erupted from deep within John at the look on Rodney’s face. “Come on. You know this. Think about it, Rodney. Think hard.”

The mask of confusion slowly slipped from his face as what John meant finally began to dawn on him. “You want to spank me?” Rodney’s voice bounced off the walls as the transporter doors slid open. He looked around to make sure no one had heard before he lowered his voice and continued. “Are you kidding me?”

John shook his head. “Don’t think of it as a spanking. Think of it as you’re being punished so that you will remember to never let your pride get in the way of your safety and anyone else’s ever again.” 

“But I still think that you’re being unreasonable.”

John stepped out of the transporter and crossed his hands over his chest as he leaned against the wall. “You blew up a solar system, Rodney.”

“I.. I know. But...” The transporter doors closed as he stepped out. “It just seems a bit excessive. After all a spanking is something you do to an errant child not a grown man.”

A loud sigh escaped John. “Need I repeat again that you blew up a Solar System? You can’t get any worse than that, Rodney.” Although he hated to think just how bad Rodney could really be if he wanted to. As genius as the man was he could out smart and out evil anyone including Magneto and Darth Vader.

“What exactly would this _punishment_ entail?” Rodney wasn’t exactly thrilled with the matter but he was willing to listen to his options.

“It’s simple. You come to my quarters and...” He quickly looked around to make sure they were still alone before he continued. “And then....” He gave Rodney a meaningful look but didn’t finish the sentence. He couldn’t. Just the thought of Rodney lying face down on the bed, his ass red from the repeated blows he had given him was enough to leave him tongue-tied and breathless. He had wanted to do this to Rodney for so long. It had started because of Rodney’s arrogance. John had wanted to put him in his place but the more he had thought about it, the more John needed it for his own sake. John swallowed hard and tried to adjust himself without Rodney noticing.

“That’s it? That’s all I have to do?” Rodney knew he really didn’t have a choice in the matter not if he wanted John to let him back into his life. To trust him again. “If I let you spank me then you will forgive me? You will trust me again?”

John could only nod his head. He was afraid to open his mouth, afraid that Rodney would be able to hear in his voice how desperately he wanted, he needed to do this. 

For a few minutes Rodney stared at John as he thought about letting John spank him. Although he didn’t see himself as a child who needed discipline if it helped John get passed what he had done then... “Okay.”

Without a word John straightened from the wall and walked towards his quarters. He didn’t check to make sure Rodney was following him. He didn’t have to. He could hear the other man’s uneven breathing as he walked behind him. Whether it was from trepidation or anticipation John didn’t really care. They both needed this, for different reasons of course.

 

Less than five minutes later Rodney found himself lying face down on John’s bed completely naked. It had happened so fast he wasn’t really sure how it had happened at all. One minute he had been following John meekly down the corridor and then... here he was.

“Are you ready, Rodney?” John’s voice was harsh as he grabbed the paddle from the drawer and tested its weight.

Rodney turned his head to the side and glanced at John. He couldn’t believe the way John’s hands were moving across the paddle, almost exactly like a lover’s caress. Rodney swallowed hard. “You didn’t say anything about using a paddle, John. I’m not sure that...” _What the hell had he gotten himself into?_

John ran his hand up the back of Rodney’s thigh effectively silencing him. “Relax, Rodney. It’s just a paddle.” 

“It’s a piece of wood.” Rodney looked at the paddle sideways. “And you want to hit me with that?” He shook his head in disbelief. “That’s going to hurt like hell.”

John grinned despite himself. “It’s a spanking, Rodney. It’s supposed to hurt.” A sigh escaped him and he added, “Would you rather call the whole thing off?”

The sound of John’s disappointment rang in his ears. And as much as Rodney wished with every cell of his body not to let John spank him, he knew he didn’t have a choice. At least not if he wanted John to trust him again. His voice was soft and barely audible as he spoke. “No.”

“Then would you rather I use a belt?” John started to lay the paddle down.

Rodney’s eyes widened in horror. “A belt?” _As in thick leather striking his naked ass with force?_ He shook his head vehemently. “No. No. No. Forget the belt. As a matter of fact forget I said anything. The paddle is more than good.”

John bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. “I thought you might feel that way. Just relax.”

He hmphed. “That’s easy for you to say. You’re not the one getting your ass hit with a paddle.”

“I’m not the one who blew up a solar system either.” John retorted sarcastically.

Once more Rodney hmphed. “If you had though, no one in their right mind would try to punish you for it.” He thought for a minute. “At least not the way you’re punishing me.”

John didn’t say a word but continued to stare down at Rodney. But what could he say? After all Rodney had a point.

Silence stretched and lingered in the room as Rodney waited with baited breath for the blows to begin. He wished if John was going to do this that he would just hurry up and get it over with. But of course this was John, the only time he went fast was when he was flying; everything else was done slowly. Not that he knew what John was like at any of those other times. It’s just in his dreams John was... but his dreams didn’t count.

Rodney was so lost in his thoughts he wasn’t prepared for the first blow to fall. As hits go he knew it wasn’t the hardest John could have given him but it made him jump all the same. He couldn’t stop himself from tensing up as he waited for the next one. And then another blow fell, this one harder than before. Rodney squirmed and yelped in pain. If the second blow hurt that bad he was pretty sure he wouldn’t want to be hit any more. “I think we may have made a mistake. I don’t think this is necessary, John.” 

“Tough.”

Rodney’s eyebrows shot up. “What? I don’t think...” He tried to cover his ass with his bare hands. 

John reached down and pushed Rodney’s hands away. “Lie still.” John’s tone was controlled, determined. “Like it or not, Rodney you agreed to a spanking and that’s what you’re going to get.” John raised his arm high before letting go, the paddle hit Rodney’s bare buttocks full force. 

“Damn it, John. Release me!” He had to get out of there. He didn’t know how much more he could take. The pain burning his skin was bad but now, for some reason he couldn’t understand his cock was hard as a rock and digging into the mattress with each stroke of the paddle. Unbeknownst to John, Rodney’s shame would be complete if John ever found out that a spanking was turning him on.

Another swat fell. “That’s the exact reason why I’m not going to stop.” The smooth tone of voice belied the anger John felt begin to rise. “You may be a genius and you may be smarter than anyone else on this base but you’re not better than anyone else.” 

_Where in the hell had that come from?_ “I never said I was.” Rodney tried to raise up and face John. He knew he might have thought it a time or two but he never would have said it. At least not where John or anyone who knew John could hear him. After all he wasn’t stupid or suicidal. “So, don’t you think this little game you’re playing should be over.”

_What the hell?_ This wasn’t a game! For a split second John actually saw red. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled before he allowed himself to repeat. “You blew up a solar system, Rodney.”

It was all Rodney could do not to roll his eyes. Did the man actually have to keep bringing that up? He knew what he had done but it was over with now. Shouldn’t bygones be bygones? “But...” 

John pushed Rodney face down onto the bed. “No. Not another word, Rodney. That’s enough talking. Stay face down, lie still and take your punishment like a man.”

Rodney’s mouth fell open at John’s words. There were a lot of things he wouldn’t mind taking like a man for John but a spanking was far down the list. As a matter of fact it didn’t even make the damn list. Rodney grabbed the pillow and balled it up under his head. His fists clenched tight around it. He had a feeling this was going to get worse.

John didn’t disappoint him.

The swats began to fall in earnest across his buttocks each one harder than the one before. With each swat Rodney’s cock slid against the sheet in a parody of what he would rather be doing with John. 

John watched mesmerized as Rodney’s ass began to turn a bright red. With slow deliberate movements he brought the paddle down on first one cheek and then the other. Over and over he repeated the motion until Rodney was a trembling mass on the bed. He turned his head to the side and admired the pretty red hues that covered Rodney’s buttocks before his face wrinkled in confusion. _Something was missing._ And then it dawned on him. Once more he raised his arm over his head before he hit Rodney on the backs of his thighs. The harsh sound rang out through the room as the paddle connected with bare skin.

A satisfied smile began to curve his lips as Rodney’s anguished moan echoed throughout the room as another well placed hit found its mark on tender skin. Maybe now he was finally getting through to the man. John couldn’t allow Rodney to risk himself for the sake of his pride ever again. 

John ignored the trembling in Rodney’s body as one after the other he rained swats on Rodney’s tender flesh, covering his buttocks and thighs with welts. “You will not ever risk your life again.” Another hit to the back of Rodney’s thighs accompanied his words. “Nor will you put anyone else at risk.”

Rodney shook his head not willing to speak. He knew that if he opened his mouth he would beg John, not to stop but to continue until he came across the sheets like a teenage boy incapable of holding his wad.

A long loud hiss escaped him as another blow pushed him harder into the mattress. He couldn’t stop his body as it trembled violently. It was all he could do not to beg for release. 

“Just one more.” John warned him. “You holding up okay, Rodney?”

Rodney could only nod.

One last swat that hit him squarely in the center of his buttocks and it was over. A sigh of relief escaped him that is until John spoke.

“Roll over.”

Rodney shook his head. There was no way in hell he could turn over now. He would need at least a good ten maybe even twenty minutes before he could get his body back under some semblance of control. Fire raced down his spine as he took deep breaths trying to calm himself. He had been so close. His body still trembled from it.

“Roll over.” John repeated his words before he tossed the paddle to the side. “Look at me, Rodney.” He was beginning to get concerned. _Had he hurt him? If he had he would never forgive himself._ “Please.”

Slowly, even though every part of his brain screamed at him not to, Rodney began to roll over onto his side.

For a minute John couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Rodney’s cock was hard and aching with precum glistening on the tip. John didn’t know what to do. Although he was positive what he wanted to do. His tongue darted out to lick his lips that had suddenly gone very dry. A loud moan brought his attention back to Rodney’s face.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know.” Rodney’s face was a bright red as he tried to pull the blanket up over himself. But it was hard since he was lying on it. And John didn’t help matters any. He purposely held the end of the blanket to keep it away from Rodney.

John’s face was a mass of confusion as he stared down at Rodney. “How could you not know?” He glanced down at Rodney’s cock. “Didn’t you feel it when it started to get...”

“Not that!” His blush darkened. “Believe me I can feel that. I meant that I didn’t know that a spanking....” Rodney glanced down at himself. “That it would have this effect on me.”

“So you’ve never...” John couldn’t believe it. He was the first person to give Rodney a spanking... to make Rodney hard from a spanking. The thrill that went through him at the knowledge was unimaginable. 

Rodney shook his head and watched warily as John sank down on the edge of the bed beside him. 

John’s fingers began to trail slowly up Rodney’s thigh.

“Uh... John?”

“Yes, Rodney?” John slid his hand temptingly closer.

“What are you doing?” Rodney held his breath as he waited for John to answer.

A wicked smile flashed on John’s face as he looked at Rodney. “What do you think I’m doing?”

For a split second Rodney forgot to breathe as John’s hand encircled his cock. Lights danced behind his eyes as mini explosions went off inside of his brain. This was John the object of his desires and the main star in all of his wet dreams since he had come to Atlantis. And now John was there touching him, stroking his cock, wringing sounds from his throat that he hadn’t known the human vocal cords could make. 

“Roll onto your back.”

His breath came out in a whoosh sound. “John....”

“Shh.” John’s fingers slid agonizingly slowly against the length of his cock. “Don’t worry, Rodney. I’m not going to fuck you tonight. It’ll take a few days before you can handle that.” His hand moved faster. “But I am going to make love to you. Right here. Right now.” His fingers tickled the tip of Rodney’s cock. “I’ve waited too long. I can’t wait any longer.”

_How was he supposed to argue with that when he felt the same exact way?_ “Ho...” Rodney’s voice came out high and squeaky. He quickly cleared his throat and tried again. “How?”

With movements so fast he would have made Superman proud John stood, undressed and dived back onto the bed. He grabbed a bottle of baby oil from the dresser. 

As the lid snapped open, Rodney’s eyes widened. “John, we...”

“Don’t worry, Rodney.” He poured a liberal amount into the palm of his hand and coated his cock with it before doing the same thing to Rodney. “You’ll love this. I promise. He waited patiently for Rodney to lie on his back. John winced sympathetically as Rodney hissed at the pain caused by the contact of his ass with the blanket. He gave Rodney a moment before he carefully threw his leg over Rodney’s thigh. “Watch this.” Deliberately John grabbed his own cock and began to slide it against Rodney’s.

Rodney couldn’t take his eyes off the vision before him. His and John’s cocks were sliding against each other in an imitation of the real thing. He closed his eyes as sensation after sensation washed over him, through him. “John.” Much more of this and he was going to explode.

“Don’t close your eyes, Rodney. I want you to see this.” John moved faster against him. “I want you to watch as we come together.” A moan escaped him. “Hold your cock against mine.”

Without a word, Rodney quickly did as he was bid. The slide of skin against skin sent fire coursing through his veins. He tossed back his head and moaned as he pumped his hips upwards, sliding faster and faster against John. He slowly caressed John’s abdomen with his other hand before slowly grasping John’s nipple with his fingers and pinching it hard.

Rodney’s snatched his hand away as John’s harsh groan echoed through the room. “Don’t stop, Rodney. Do it again.”

His eyes widened but he quickly reached out and pinched John’s other nipple.

John’s hips bucked faster against Rodney. The slip and slide of skin against skin, faster and faster was too much for the both of them. 

“John?”

“I’ve got you, Rodney.”

They stared into each other’s eyes as their orgasms ripped through them.

The only sound in the room for a few blissful moments was the sound of harsh breathing.

“I can’t believe what just happened.” Rodney muttered as he finally caught his breath. _All that and he still didn’t kiss me._ Not that he was complaining of course. _But would it have killed John to kiss him at least once?_

John couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face as he lay down beside Rodney and wrapped his arms around him. Slowly he leaned in and traced Rodney’s full bottom lip with the tip of his tongue.

Rodney’s breath caught in his throat as his heart began to beat faster. He closed his eyes and waited for John’s lips to meet his.

John cupped Rodney’s face in his hands and gently pressed his lips against Rodney’s. “Next time I promise you I will kiss you for as long as you want. But I knew if I kissed you then, as badly as I wanted you, I would have taken you. And I wouldn’t risk hurting you for the world.”

Rodney was speechless. He hadn’t ever had anyone want him like that before. And then it dawned on him what John had said. “H.. Ho..” He cleared his throat and tried again. “How did you know I wanted you to kiss me?”

He ran his thumb across Rodney’s lip. “Because I wanted to kiss you too. I’ve wanted it for a very long time.”

Without another word John snuggled against Rodney as they began to fall asleep John barely opened his eyes and looked at Rodney. “Sweet dreams, Rodney.” 

A smile curved Rodney’s lips as he closed his eyes. He knew that no nightmare would find him that night. His only dreams would be about John.


End file.
